Merlins Secrets
by potato queen22
Summary: When the nights see merlin without a shirt they are shocked and when Merlin wont tell them what happened hey are comfused. While they try to figure out what happened to him they may find out more than they wanted to. Sorry, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice and i would appreciate some critisism. Thank you!


Merlin, Arthur, and the knights huddles around the slowly dying fire. They had been out hunting with the full intention of returning to the castle before nightfall, however they travled farther than they expected to. "Merlin! Go tend to the horses" Arthur orderd in a gruff voice and sounded more than slightly irritated.

"now?" Merlin whinned "

no, tomoorow would be just fine Merlin."

"really?"

"no not really! Just do it"

Merlin stood muttering something that sounded somethiing like 'prat' with a few curses mixed in.

Gwaine looked over to Arthur mischiviously "hey, Arthur..."

"what is it Gwaine?"

"think we should have some fun with Merlin?"

"what do you mean?"

"we should take his dinner and hide it. You saw how hungry he looked. I want to see him freak out before the night is over"

Percivle interviened with a worried look "i don't know guys, he's skinny enogh already, and i don't thin we should make him upset just because it might be entertaining"

Gwaine fained shock "why Percy! Are you afraid of little Merlin?"

"no, i just don't think we should be taking his food is all..."

"come on Percy it'll be fun! I promise! Whadda ya say guys?"

Arthur thought for a brief moment before smiling "oh its just a harmless prank, and honestly i have never actually seen Merlin angry before, it may be amusing"

"that's what i wanted to hear!" Gwaine said happily reaching for the remainders of the food and stashing it away where Merlin wouldn't find it.

MMMMMM

Merlin returned from the horses a while later and sat close to the fire shivering from the cold chill of the night. The knight waited for him to question them about the food. "are you guys all done?" Merlin asked rubbing hs handes together for warmth. It was Elane who answered "uh yeah, why?".

"i would like to wash the pots before it gets any colder" he answered simply and picked up the pots, carrying them away to wash in the cold stream.

Gwaine turned to Leon "what the hell what that?! Its like he didn't even notice!"

All of the knights nodded in agreement and Arthur spoke up "that idiot wouldn't even tell us if we took all the food and didn't share" he said shaking his head in that Percivel lifted his head "what if this isn't the first time?" The question hung between the knights insilence. Lancelot frowned in confusion "what do you mean? Of course it isn't the first time. Have you guys really not noticed?"

"not noticed what?" Leon inqired.

*sigh* "Merlin skips meals almost every day I'v noticed him go days without eating anything but a crumb here and there. I even asked him about it once, he said that he either forgets or is too busy or that he doesn't want to be a neucence. It's nothing new, it's been going on since i can remember"

The knight sat stunned and digested the information. "why wouldn't he tell us? He knows that we would let him eat!" Gwaine said almost angry.

"i don't know and he probably wont tell us either" said Percivel

The prince nodded in agreement "i just with i knew EXACTY how long it has been going on"

"well, all i know is, he has looked thin and emaciated since he came to camelot" Leon said, not all that cheerfully. Again the knights were all silenced.

Percivel shook his head "we can't know that. His cloths have always been baggy on him, maybe he just looks skinny because of his cloths"

"i don't know, maybe.." Leon said absently.

Gwaine smirked "there IS a way to find out you know.."

"really? How?" the prince asked.

"simple, we see how skinny, or not skinny he is"

"and how do you propose we do that?"

"get him to show us, duh"

"fine, but you have to ask him"

"what? Im not asking him! He'll never agree to it"

"then what do we do?"

"I'll just run up and take his shirt off. Simple and more fun"

"you still have to do it"

"looking forward to it, princess"

"don't call me that"

MMMMMMMMM

Eventually Merlin came back from washing the pots and bowls and sat close as humanly possable to the fire. Gwaine scooted closer to him and smiled innocently "hey Merlin, what are ya up to?" Merlin eyed him suspisiously "warming by the fire...why?"

"oh nothing its just that it would be kind of hard to warm up with your shirt all wet"

"its not that bad, it will dry soon enough" Merlin replied a little awkwarly at the close proximity of Gwaine.

"Merlin you idiot go change before you catch a cold. I'll not have you taking a day off because you were stupid" Arthur said irritated.

"well SORRY i had'nt thougth of that! I'll just Magically will a new shirt here so that i can change, yeah, thats a great idea Arthur" Merlin replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Gwain took it as his chance and grabbed the bottom of Merlins shirt and yanked up, but to his surprise it only lifted about two inches before meeting resistance. Merlin was holding his shirt down and staiiring at Gwaine with a mix of emotion "Gwaine...what are you doing?" Gwaine looked around for any reinforcements and was pleased when he saw Leon sneeking up behind Merlin and grab his arms "what the hell?!" he houted in surprise before having his arms pinned behind his back. "what the hell is this? What are you doing?" Merlin asked more anger than fear in his voice. Gwaine stepped up "sorry mate, didn't think you would answer out questions so we took the libertly of taking the talking out of it"

At this point a large amount of fear made itself known in all of Merlins features. The knights saw the instantanouse change in emotion but decided to ignore it.

"wh-what do you mean?"

"what do you mean 'what do you mean'? I mean how bloody skinny you are mate! I mean look at you!" Merlins shoulders sagged in relief before tensing up again "hey! Im not that skinny you know!" "sure mate, keep telling yourelf that" he said smiling and gong for Merlins shirt again only to have Merlin rear back and shout "hey wait a minute!"

"hold still mate, you're just making things harder for yourself"

"Gwaine im seriouse don-"

"what the fuck?! Merlin what the hell happened?!" all of the other knights crowded around Gwaine to see what had upset their friend. They all ghasped when they saw Merlin. He was thin and had his ribbs slightly sticking out under his pail skin. And he was...Muscular. For how thin and obviously underfed he was, Merlin was in great shape. A six pack was faintly outlined in the dark he had a wirey build but it was an impressive build non the less, the man had pecks for crying out loud! But what really struck them was the scars. He had so many of them. Lacerations from swords and daggers, small burns everywere. He had more scars curlin around to his back but he couldn't see and it looked like several ribbs had been broken, then healed crooked like no one had even bothered to wrap them. But the worst one was a large burn in the center of his chest, it was old and healed but not old enough to more than a few years. The scar was still an angry red and shimmered with silver in the dark light. Arthur realized that he had probably known Merlin when he got it, and that he had never noticed anything amiss. In fact, from the looks of it, Arthur had known Merlin when he got most of his scars. It was like a punch in the gut to all the knights. Leon ghasped "M-Merlin..is th-that what i think it is?" Merlin jerked violently away from their grasp and stard at them, not even angry, just scared and...sad. "uh, yeah but it's not that bad. Really" Merlin tried to assure Leon. "Merlin I'v seen that scar before, and you're the only one I'v ever seen it on who still breaths" Arthur jumped into the conversaton "what do you mean, Leon?"

Leon just shook his head "sire, on his lower back-the scar. It's from a serket. Im positive"

All the the knights stared dumbsruck at an uncomfortable Merlin "uhm, i can...explain?"

"is that a queston or a statement?"Arthur asked

"uh...statement?"

Arthur sighed "fine then,Merlin, Explain this to us"

Everyone cicled around the fire while Merlin put more wood in. It was going to be a long night. The knights waited expectantly for the young man to begin his story."so-uh, what do ya wanna know?" he asked smiling shyly.

"how about you start with the burn covering most of your chest" Arthur volunteered

"oh, yeah that. I don't want to talk about that"

"Merlin" Arthur said in a half growel

"right, well you know what they say 'hell hath no furey like a womans scorn'"

"come on be serous 'bout this mate. If someone hurt you i wanna know who" Gwaine pleaded and the knights nodded their agreement.

"huh, well shit" merlin said in a exasperated tone "i guess there is no point in asking you to not persue this any further?" The knights shook their heads.

"very well then" Merlins voice took on a chilling tone that stunned all those who were listening. Merlin suddenly smiled "you know what? I don't think i want to tell you. And if you ask again, I'm going to put rat in your soup next time. Understood?" he said inexplicably cheerful.

"what? No that's not ok! Merlin tell us now!" the prince demanded Merlin smirked "what dont you make me SIR" Arthur stood up with full intent to beat it out of Merlin until Percivel grabbed his arm and held him in place. Percivel smiled "it's been a long night. We should go to bed and talk more i the morning, I'll take the first watch" Arthur nodded to the large man "alright Percivel" the prince motioned for everyone else to follow suit and go to bed. He would talk to Merlin about this tommorow, there was no way he was getting out of this one.


End file.
